Un pequeño deseo
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Cuando Harry sopló las veelas, rodeado de las personas que más quería, solo pudo desear una cosa.


**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Un pequeño deseo**

**.**

Cuando Harry sopló las veelas, rodeado de las personas que más quería, solo pudo desear una cosa.

_Me encantaría tener al amor de mi vida conmigo, en este momento._

Era un deseo tonto, realmente, rió con una levemente divertido, porque no estaba enamorado de nadie. Solo tenía la esperanza de que algún día, encontrara a alguien a quien amar y que lo amara, con ese tipo de amor suave, dulce y romántico que siempre deseó de pequeño.

Por eso, no esperó que cuando se alejó de las veelas, una luz saliera de ellas y se elevara hasta quedar sobre él. Y luego, esa luz se esfumara, trayendo en su lugar a Malfoy. Un Draco Malfoy, muy sorprendido, con un gato entre sus brazos, jadeando al sentir la caída. Cerrando los ojos y abrazando a su gato, en un intento de protegerlo. Vestido con un simple pantalón de pijama y una camiseta muggle. Descalzo, como si hace unos segundos solo hubiera estado en casa, holgazaneando.

Automáticamente, Harry extendió los brazos para atraparlo, como siguiendo un instinto que le decía 'Allí tienes tu regalo'.

Y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Osh-un quejido de dolor salió del rubio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de las personas que lo rodeaban, y de que alguien lo sostenía. Y jadeó sorprendido cuando vio que era Potter.

-¿Potter?-exclamó retirándose sobre él y soltando a su gato, quien huyó rápidamente de la escena.-Joder, Loony-llamó al verlo alejarse, y se puso de pie mirando a todos los pelirrojos a su alrededor, con unos cuantos gryffindors mezclados entre ellos.

-No se suponía que pasara esto cuando hechizamos las velas-exclamaron los gemelos con la boca abierta de la sorpresa cuando lo vieron y el otro los miró desconfiado.-¿Cuál fue tu deseo, Harry?-exclamaron emocionados.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

Él no...

-Colega, tú realmente no deseaste a Malfoy, ¿verdad?

-No, yo...

Se sonrojó.

Oh.

El slytherin frunció los labios.

-Accio, mi gato.

El gato dejó salir un sonido de queja cuando atravesó el aire.

-¿Donde estoy?-preguntó mirando los alrededores y Molly se hizo cargo de la situación.

-Oh, cariño, debes estar asustado, y confundido, estás en la Madriguera, la casa de los Weasleys.

-La casa de...

_Los Weasley._

_-_Salazar me salve. Disculpen la molestia, por favor- exclamó sacudiendo su cabello- me retiraré enseguida.

Buscó en su bolsillo, y Harry supo el momento exacto en que notó que no traía consigo su varita. Él miró a todos, mirándolo y no pudo evitarlo, retrocedió hasta quedar levemente detrás de Potter. A Harry, ese gesto le sorprendió, pero a la vez activó su sentido de protección.

-Potter, no sé que está pasando, pero estoy seguro que es TU culpa, así que sácame de aquí.

Él asintió.

-Oh, no, cariño. Quédate y come un poco de pastel-exclamó la señora Weasley, dividiendo el pastel y dándole uno enseguida.-Ginny, trae unas pantuflas. Ron, una silla. Por Merlín, muevánse. Tenemos un invitado extra.

-No yo...

-Insisto, cariño. Mira que delgado eres.

-Mmm no pretendo molestarla y realmente me gustaría...

-Tonterías, es el cumpleaños de Harry y seguro deseó que todos sus amigos estuvieran aquí.

El slytherin alzó la ceja hacia el moreno, pero no dijo nada.

-Se los agradezco.

Probablemente Malfoy se había quedado más por educación, que por gusto.

Más tarde, Harry reflexionó sobre lo muy extraño que fue ver a Malfoy en medio de todos los Weasley, comiendo silenciosamente su pastel, entre gente a la cual no hablaba ni cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Fue raro, pero por alguna razón se había portado bien. Aunque parecía querer comer rápidamente, y marcharse a casa. Sonrió divertido y se acercó.

-Hey, -saludó Harry, sentándose junto a él.

-Potter, feliz cumpleaños.

El gryffindor sonrió.

-Gracias. Lamento haberte traído. No sabía que las velas eran mágicas.

-No sabía que podían hacer algo así tampoco. ¿Qué deseaste?

Harry miró a los gemelos, quienes lo torturarían con la misma pregunta apenas el otro se fuera, y luego se alzó de hombros.

-Solo deseé un poco de emoción en mi vida. Y entonces metieron a Draco Malfoy en medio de los Weasley.

-Oh, gracias por lo que me toca.

-¿Qué hacías?-preguntó Harry mirando su atuendo.

-Leía un poco antes de dormir.

Ah, así que era el tipo de lector nocturno. Por un momento se imaginó, descansando a su lado, viéndolo leer. La idea era extraña.

-Debo ir a casa-exclamó el otro poniéndose de pie, ¿te importaría?-exclamó, claramente exhausto.

-No, vamos-sacó su varita y miró al otro- Piensa en tu casa. Accio gato de Malfoy.

Draco lo hizo, y pronto se encontraron frente a la Mansión.

-Bueno, eso fue todo. Feliz cumpleaños, Potter. Te veré por ahí.

Harry sonrió.

-Por supuesto, lamento haberte sacado de la cama.

-Bien.

-Y Malfoy...

-¿Si?

-Gracias por venir a mi fiesta.

El otro bufó.

-Solo comi pastel en medio de una familia que desprecie por años, no fue gran cosa. Si querías emoción, debiste haber deseado otra cosa.

-Oh, pero fue divertido.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Ya sabes, cuando quieras-exclamó algo malhumorado el otro.

-Fue realmente hilarante-rió Harry entre dientes-que fueras tú quien cumplió mi deseo.

-Solo fue un pequeño deseo-exclamó el otro, y Harry sonrió y lo vio entrar a su hogar, sin voltear.

-Por supuesto, un pequeño deseo- confirmó. -Nos veremos por ahí.

El Malfoy solo agitó su mano en despedida, sin mirarlo.

Así, el gryffindor dio la vuelta y se apareció en la Madriguera. Por supuesto que se verían por ahí, Harry estaba seguro que no sería la última vez de Malfoy comiendo pastel entre los Weasley. No si de Harry dependía.


End file.
